bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asumu Godai
(Quincy, Lycanthrope) |birthdate = June 1st |age = Over 300 (Appears Early to Mid 20's) |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = 165 lbs |blood type = A |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation = Unknown |profession = Sternritter |previous profession = None |partner = None |previous partner = |epithet = "W - The Wolf" |base of operations = Unknown |education = Quincy teachings |relatives = Unknown |signature skill =Werewolf Transformation |spirit weapon = Ebenholz and Elfenbein |vollstandig = None |zauberei = Wachsamkeit |roleplay debut = Predators |series debut = Bleach Renascence |english = Liam O' Brien |japanese = Daisuke Ono }} Asumu Godai (五大 明日無, Godai Asumu) is a Quincy, and Lycanthrope, serving as a member of the Sternritter under the newly reformed Wandenreich. Having once served as a "Soldat" under 's Wandenreich, Asumu later defected from the Quincy Emperor's service after rescuing several captive Arrancar from torture camps that he previously was assigned to maintain. Following the war, Asumu was recruited into the newly reformed Wandenreich under Reinhild's rule, favoring it's more pragmatic and diplomatic methods as opposed to the previous regime's war-mongering nature. Personality Asumu is a well-mannered, and yet very straightforward individual who is known for his blunt and honest attitude. He is typically quiet and stoic, but can get annoyed fairly easily, especially when it comes to the antics of his comrades. When fighting, however, he can actually become quite talkative and even in some cases friendly towards his opponents, though this does not stop him from killing said opponent if he believes them to be a genuine threat. Asumu's allies attribute this to his Lycanthrope nature, which causes him to relish more in battle than outside of it. Outside of fighting, Asumu tends to mostly keep to himself while honing his abilities or studying new Quincy spellcraft. He is not completely morose, however, and will occasionally engage in conversation with others if he feels it is necessary. While one might think that Asumu is ambivalent towards his fellow Quincy, the opposite is true. He is very protective and caring of his Quincy allies and will do just about anything he can to aid them when they need it. He is likened to that of a wolf pack alpha, always watching out for his pack and doing what is best for them. He tries to employ a clear and focused strategy when in combat, keeping true to his character and often tries to learn as much about his opponent before a battle as possible. Should a plan fall through, however, he tries to work with what he has as best as he can. He is also honorable to a degree, preferring to face his opponents head on and avoiding using underhanded tactics against them. Asumu also prefers not to use his Medallion until after his opponent has been slain, taking their Bankai primarily as a trophy, rather than a tool. Asumu prefers coffee over tea and has a particular aversion to cigarette smoke. He is also known to put extensive, almost obsessive amounts of care and effort into taking care of his nails, something his fellow Sternritter often make fun of him for. In addition to studying and training, Asumu is also an active Carpenter and can often be found in the World of the Living building or repairing log cabins in rural areas. Carpentry, according to Asumu, brings him closer to nature and helps keep him in shape, and it would also be his primary source of work if he were ever to start a family. He is particularly fond of post-grunge rock bands, but also secretly listens to country music as well, something he tries to keep hidden from his comrades. History Much of Asumu's early history is unknown. He was born to a Japanese father and a German mother, who both raised him in Germany. According to him, he has been alive for nearly three centuries, his longevity being attributed to his status as a Lycanthrope, which makes him more or less immortal by Human standards. What little is known about him is that he was originally drafted into the Wandenreich and forced to hunt down and capture numerous Arrancar to be used for the Quincy regime's plans, a position he openly loathed. He was also forced to watch as the Wandenreich tortured the captive Arrancar and pitted them against each other in primitive arena combat. His tolerance for this behavior eventually reached it's limits and he made a violent departure from the Wandenreich, killing several of it's soldiers and freeing many of the captive Arrancar before returning to the World of the Living to hide in solitude. In Progress Plot Bleach Renascence *Predators (First appearance) *Warmongers Equipment *'Specialized Combat Attire': In order to accommodate his Lycanthropy transformation, Asumu and several other Wandenreich researchers created a special combat uniform specifically for Asumu to use when in combat. This outfit consists of a white trenchcoat with a large Wandenreich cross on it's back, along with specially designed pants, boots, and gloves that are all tightly interwoven with Reishi-composed threads that, upon transforming, will stretch and fit Asumu's larger size once he begins to transform. Of course, as Asumu's full-power Werewolf form is too large for it, the outfit simply condenses itself into his Quincy cross once he reaches that stage of transformation. *'Quincy Cross': Like all other Quincy, Asumu carries a Quincy Cross on his person at all times which he uses to manifest his Spirit Weapons *'Medallions': Asumu carries several Medallions on his person. These are meant to act more as trophies as opposed to weapons however. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Asumu boasts a great deal of Spiritual Pressure, enough to rival that of the Sternritter. Releasing his Spiritual Pressure can cause intense vibrations in his surrounding areas and is noted for being exceptionally cold in nature. His Spiritual Energy is blue in coloration. Naturally High Intellect: Great Strength: Immense Speed: Master Marksman: Quincy Abilities *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"): By creating Reishi chords above him, Asumu is able to suspend himself and control his body if he were ever paralyzed or if certain parts of his body were broken. He is also capable of using this technique to control the body of his opponent when they themselves are immobile. Furthermore, Asumu can use Ransōtengai to control and alter the paths his Heilig Pfeil take, letting them home-in on his opponents and make them more difficult to avoid. *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚, "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): A Quincy's means of fast movement. By gathering Reishi into the soles of his feet, Asumu can move to and fro on the battlefield very quickly, similar to a Shinigami's Shunpo, or an Arrancar's Sonido. :*'Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku' (重ね合わせ飛廉脚, "Superposition of the Flying Screen Step/God Step"): By coating his body in a thin sheet of Reishi, and then using Hirenkyaku, Asumu can leave a clone of himself behind in his wake, allowing him to distract his opponent and leave them open to attack. If enough Reishi is used for this technique, this clone can explode when struck, potentially dealing damage to the opponent on top of giving Asumu an opening to attack. *'Quincy Spellcraft:' :*'Sankt Zwinger' (聖域礼賛 （ザンクト・ツヴィンガー）, Zankuto Tsuvingā; German for "Saint Ward", Japanese for "Holy Chant: Sanctuary Veneration"): To initiate this technique, Asumu takes three small silver rods and smears them with a bit of his own blood, before placing them around his immediate area to where the three of them form a triangle. Anyone besides Asumu that steps within this boundary will become struck by a powerful explosion of Reishi, forming into a large cross-shaped column that incinerates any non-Quincy being within, though even a Quincy would still be highly damaged by such a force. :*'Sankt Bogen' (大聖弓 (ザンクト・ボーグン), Zankuto Bōgun; German for "Saint Bow", Japanese for "Great Holy Bow"): A high-level technique, Asumu creates a large, house-sized bow either directly above him or higher up in the sky. Unlike Yhwach, who could keep this bow suspended and use indefinitely, Asumu can only maintain the bow for a few seconds as it requires a great deal of concentration and power. His primary use for this bow is the generation of a large, Reishi broadsword that is fired from the bow down to Asumu's position like a large arrow, granting him a highly potent melee weapon to use against his opponents. Alternatively, Asumu can have the bow fire the sword at his opponent like a typical Heilig Pfeil, albeit far more deadly. By pouring more Reishi into the sword while it is still forming, Asumu can also alter the size of the sword, making it as large as a tower, and also make the sword explode upon impact. :*'Heizen' (聖噬 ハイゼン, Haizen; German for "Heating", Japanese for "Sacred Bite"): Asumu fires a Gintō tube from either of his two guns that, immediately upon exiting the barrel of the gun, releases a large beam of pure energy that vaporizes anything between Asumu and his target. :*'Gritz' (五架縛 グリツ, Gurittsu; Japanese for "Five Rack Ties"): Asumu fires a Gintō tube that, upon making contact with the opponent, traps them within a highly dense capsule of pure Reishi. This capsule is rather difficult to escape from, even for Captain-level opponents, and it can be reinforced with additional Reishi should the initial pod begin to break apart. :*'Wolke'(緑杯 ヴォルコル, Vorukōru; German for "Cloud", Japanese for "Green Cup"): This spell fires a short range Gintō tube that detonates into a blast of pure concussive force that can be used to blast opponents back, or used to cushion one's fall from a dangerous height. :*'Heilig Feuer' (神聖炎 (ハイリッヒ・ファイア), Hairihhi Faia; German for "Holy Fire", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Flames"): Asumu discharges intense blue flames from the barrel of his gun like a flamethrower, incinerating anything in their path. These flames also have the added benefit of being able to break down Reishi particles at an accelerated rate and make them more widely available for Asumu and his allies to use. In addition, these flames can be strong enough to break down the Spiritual Energy of attacks that would normally be impossible for a Quincy to harness, such as a Cero, or Kidō. :*'Dornen' (いばら, Ibara; German and Japanese for "Thorns"): Asumu generates several small Reishi swords that hover above and around his head and shoulders, which act as additional offensive tools in battle. Asumu can also use them as powerful projectiles. :*'Zerfall' (崩壊 (ゼーパル), Zeparu, Japanese and German for "Decay"): Asumu fires a specialized bolt of black energy from his gun that, rather than break down Reishi for further use, actively consumes all form of Spiritual matter in it's path, growing larger and larger the more Reishi it consumes. Asumu states that after ten seconds, the blast becomes strong enough to kill a Gotei 13 Captain. The downside to this technique is that it has a rather slow pace after it is initially fired, making it easy to predict and avoid it's path. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise") This is the defensive variation of Blut and is the most often used, at least in the case of Asumu. The Reishi pours into his blood veins at a great amount of quantity and speed, and therefore allows him to block oncoming blows with considerably little effort involved. Whenever a blow makes contact with a Blut Vene initiated area, the impact spot reveals a pattern of light blue blood veines, where the Reishi lies. As Asumu is a Stern Ritter calibur Quincy, he is capable of utilizing Blut Vene to it's upmost potential, with such great force involved in it's execution that it can actually protect him from a Bankai empowered attack when used at it's full power. However, as a side effect, Blut Vene reduces Asumu's speed by a fair margin, making it to where he has to use this attack when stationary, or stop any other action of his if an attack is coming towards him. If an opponent uses enough force behind an attack, the Blut Vene affected area can actually be torn and damage can be dealt to Asumu. Blut Vene's strength, Asumu's in particular, has saved him from many dangerous battles in the past. ***'Blut Vene Anhaben' (外殻静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): By projecting his Blut Vene outwards, Asumu can create a large, dome-shaped barrier around his immediate area to shield himself from oncoming attacks. He can also use this technique to protect both himself and groups of allies. This barrier consumes all manner of Spiritual Energy around it in order to maintain itself, including the bodies of enemies trying to pierce it, as well as their own Spiritual-based attacks, making it an almost perfect defense. ***'Stahlhaut' (金剛貝 (スタルハウト), Sutaruhauto; German for "Steel Skin", Japanese for "Adamantine Shell"): An evolution of Blut Vene, Stahlhaut allows Asumu to pump Reishi through every poor of his body, even his internal organs, which generates a field of energy in his body that allows him to withstand greater blows and punishment from enemy attacks. This allows him to survive attacks that Blut Vene could not normally defend against on it's own, such as Ikkotsu. It is also much easier to maintain since when it is activated, it remains permanent until Asumu decides to deactivate it at will. Another advantage to Stahlhaut is that it can be used with Blut Arterie at the same time, giving him a layer of defense and the capability to attack at full power at the same time. In the event that Asumu would be trapped or bound, Asumu can exert and expand the Stahlhaut around his body outwards as a visible barrier, allowing him to escape such situations. **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): This is the Blut variation that increases attack power; allowing Asumu to equal or exceed the physically offensive capabilities of his opponents. With Blut Arterie active, Asumu can trade blows with an Espada's Released form. Blut Arterie also gives Asumu much steadier aiming and stabilization of his Spirit Weapon, which allows his arrows to be much more accurate and on target. It cannot be used in conjunction with Blut Vene, however, and Asumu must switch out between the two depending on his situation. ***'Blut Schatten' (血を隠す, Burūto Shatten German for "Blood Shade", Japanese for "Sheltering Blood Guise"): A variation of Blut Arterie which extends the Reishi particles in one's blood veins into other parts of their body before collectively reflecting their surrounding environment and camouflaging the user, effectively turning them invisible. This technique not only shields Asumu from his enemies visual senses, but their Spiritual ones as well, rendering him completely undetected by most all means of searching, allowing him to surprise attack them with relative ease. ***'Shockwaves': While fighting with his fists, Asumu can discharge the Reishi that is pent up in his blood veins in conjunction with his blows to give them additional stopping power. These shockwaves can not only blow opponents back, but they can also severely damage the internal structure of whatever they hit, similar to techniques such as Ikkotsu. Spirit Weapon Ebenholz and Elfenbein (黒檀と象牙 German, lit; Ebony and Ivory): Asumu's Spirit Weapons take the shape of mid to late 19th century Colt Revolvers, both with a Quincy star near the bottom of their handle. Ebenholz has a dark blue glow on it's handle, while Elfenbein has a traditional, light blue glow on it's handle. While these weapons are capable of firing Heilig Pfeil like other weapons, Asumu's Spirit Weapons are unique in that they can use Ginto tubes for ammunition, allowing him to fire off Ginto spells without the need for incantations. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): The standard ability for a Quincy, Heilig Pfeil are condensed Reishi that are fired from the Quincy's Spirit Weapons. Asumu's arrows are particularly smaller than traditional Heilig Pfeil, resembling small bullets as opposed to arrows. They are also very powerful, capable of killing a Numeros' level Arrancar with only two shots. **'Licht Regen' (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), rihito rēgen; German for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): Asumu gathers Reishi into both of his revolvers and then releases the gathered Reishi in a storm of arrows, similar to a gatling gun. Precision is exchanged for sheer firepower with this technique, which is capable of extensive levels of destruction depending on how much Reishi was absorbed earlier. **'Gewehr Sklave' (銃の奴隷 (ユアー スクレーブ), Jyuaa Sukureibu, Japanese and German for "Gun Slave"): Yet another advanced Quincy technique; Asumu fires off several large Heilig Pfeil that quickly manifest as a series of small turrets that hover around using bat-like wings. They can work together to bombard an opposing force with spiritual blast attacks from multiple directions, forming a large perimeter to surround and enclose enemies, and can attach themselves to objects and fire at point blank range. **'Zurückprallen '(はねる, Hanekaeru; German for "Ricochet "): Asumu is capable of releasing large blasts of spiritual energy from each of his pistols. The blasts are unique because they are under his command, and he can make them explode to release numerous bomb-like Heilig Pfeil down upon a target area, acting as a cluster bomb of sorts. With power such as this, Asumu can easily clear out an entire enclave of enemies without any trouble. The drawback to this, however, is that this attack gets progressively weaker and weaker as it is used multiple times. Lycanthropy Asumu's designation, "The Wolf" does not directly correlate with a Schrift, but rather acts as a title for his status as, so far, the only natural-born Lycanthrope in the Wandenreich. Unlike other members of his species', whose transformations are tied to their emotions, Asumu's Lycanthropy is tied directly into his spirit during battle, capable of using any aspect of it when he is in the midst of fighting. Another unique aspect of Asumu's Lycanthropy is his ability to use minor aspects of the form while still in his normal, human state, enhancing his fighting capabilities beyond their normal means. When doing this, his appearance still undergoes some noticeable changes. *'Initial Transformation': When Asumu is only using part of his Lycanthrope capabilities, his body and muscle mass increases to a slightly noticeable degree, becoming much more well toned than usual. His hair also spikes upwards, with his entire body constantly radiating a blue Spiritual Energy. Finally, his hands become more claw like, and his fangs become more protruded. In this state, Asumu's physical and spiritual capabilities become strong enough to nearly rival and injure a fully Released Espada. **'Enhanced Quincy Abilities': Asumu retains all of his previous Quincy abilities while in his Werewolf form, and they all become empowered by a significant margin. He is even capable of still casting certain Gintō spells without the use of tubes or incantations. **'Blut Einklang' (血装協調 (ブルートきょうちょう), Burūto Kyouchou; German for "Blood Harmony", Japanese for "Harmonized Blood Guise"): Asumu's Werewolf form is capable of utilizing a combined form of both "Blut Vene" and "Blut Arterie", due to the increase in power the transformation grants him. Asumu's offensive and defensive capabilities become enhanced even further beyond their already tremendous stages while using Blut Einklang, since the technique abandons the previous weakness of having to cycle between offense and defense. **'Enhanced Heilig Pfeil:' When in his Werewolf state, Asumu's Heilig Pfeil become much stronger. Rather than fire them from his Spirit Weapon, he instead forms his arrows with his hands and throws them like javelins. These arrows are capable of pinning a Captain level opponent to a wall, thus causing severe damage. **'Enhanced Heiliges Feuer:' Asumu can discharge large torrents of blue flame from his mouth while in Werewolf form. His Blut lines glow brightly as he releases the flames, indicating that they are possibly powered by his own blood. These flames can cover a massive radius, making avoiding them very difficult. **'Healing Properties': As a Werewolf, Asumu's body is capable of regenerating any wound it sustains over a period of time, similar to a Hollow. He is capable of healing all but the most fatal of wounds, and is even capable of counteracting poison. The only draw back to his regeneration is that its effectiveness is dependent on the state of the moon: a more whole moon allows the regeneration to be almost instant, while lower stages of the moon cause the regeneration to be considerably slower. Trivia *Asumu's theme, according to the author, is "It's No Good " by Depeche Mode. Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Former Wandenreich Member Category:Former Sternritter